Diamond Tiara The Not So Friendly Ghost
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FimFiction back in 2013.) Diamond Tiara is a ghost and it's up to the CMC to make her go away. But they'll have to be quick, because soon Diamond will be stuck as a ghost forever. Can they figure out how to set her free and allow her to move on?
1. A Grave Truth

"Blank Flank", that's all she ever seemed to say to them. "Blank flank this.", and "Blank flank that.", and "Hey blank flank.", and "What sort of lame-o scheme are you trying now blank flank?" That word seemed to play over and over again like a broken record. Day in and day out without stopping.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were sick of hearing it. And they were sick of the very pony who constantly used it on them, Diamond Tiara.

That snobbish little filly never seemed to have anything better to do then pick on them and call them names. Sure they tried to ignore her and tried to tell the adults, but nothing ever seemed to work. No matter how many times she got caught Diamond Tiara kept picking on them. And all because she had a cutie mark and they didn't.

And so it was that the three fillies were sulking in their clubhouse, complaining about her. But this time it was different. Diamond Tiara had made fun of them, but not just for not having cutie marks, no this time she had done something even worse. She had made fun of Sweetie Belle for not being able to use magic and Scootaloo for not being able to fly. Even though they tried to deflect her attacks by saying there were a lot of colts and fillies their age that couldn't do either of those things Diamond Tiara had persisted. And worst of all she seemed to have completely gotten away with it.

Diamond Tiara had crossed the line. And the Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't just going to take her insults lying down. They knew that something would have to be done. But none of them knew what that something was.

"I swear I've had it up to here with Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom said "I'm sick and tired of her insults, and I'm sick and tired of bein' made fun of. I swear one of these days I just want to, to, push her off a cliff or somethin'!"

"To be honest I'm feeling rather conflicted about how to deal with her." Scootaloo said "I mean half of me wants to smack her right in the face the next time she smiles. And my other half wants to crash into her with my scooter, and smear her precious little coat with tire tracks."

"Well I can't say I don't want to do something to Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle said shyly, she really wasn't one for fighting "But I don't think my ideas go beyond anything other than just tripping her in the hallway when she's not looking."

"Yeah but if we attack her we'll just get ourselves in trouble." Apple Bloom said "And even if we don't Silver Spoon's likely goin' to hate us, not that it really matters."

"I just wish we had some way to catch her in the act." Scootaloo said "Find some way to prove she's bullying us so the adults will actually believe us for a change."

"But how can we do that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't really know." Scootaloo said "But we're not leaving this clubhouse until we decide just how we're going to teach Diamond Tiara a lesson. We need to show her that we're not babies and that she can't just push us around."

"I couldn't have put it better myself Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said.

"Oh and we can't forget about her father Mr. Rich." Scootaloo said "We need to make sure he sees firsthoof just how evil his 'precious little filly' is."

"I'd almost forgotten about him." Apple Bloom said "And if I'm not mistaken I believe he's here right now."

"What?!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle asked.

"There he is!" Apple Bloom said, pointing out the clubhouse window. Sure enough Filthy Rich was making his way through the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres.

But he didn't look like he was here to discuss business. In fact he hardly even looked like himself. His mane and tail were completely messy, almost as if he hadn't bothered to groom them. His eyes had bags underneath them, as if though he hadn't slept a wink in days. He wasn't even smiling, he looked rather glum. Were it not for his cutie mark the CMC would never have guessed that it was him.

"He's not looking so good." Sweetie Belle said.

"I know." Scootaloo said "He looks like he's about ready to pass out."

"What do you think he's doing here Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know." Apple Bloom said.

Filthy Rich slowly trotted up to the entrance of the house adjacent to the barn. He knocked on the door. There was no reply. He waited for a little bit, then knocked again. Again there was no reply. He looked at the door just to make sure that he hadn't potentially missed a note. There was nothing there.

The stallion sighed "Guess no one's around." he said to himself and trotted sadly away "I was really hopin' someone could help me out. I really don't know what I'm suppose to do. But who else can I turn to? I doubt any of my other business partners would believe me if I told them the truth about Diamond Tiara."

Those last few words did not go unnoticed by the CMC, who had followed him out of curiosity. Needless to say they started to suspect something.

"Just what was that all about?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Apple Bloom whispered back.

"Shh. He's doing something." Scootaloo said.

Filthy Rich looked out at the clock tower in the distance. "I guess I have time to visit her really quick." he said. The CMC could've sworn they saw a faint tear form in his eye. He trotted out of Sweet Apple Acres, but he wasn't headed back into town.

"Where's he going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Scootaloo said, racing over to her parked scooter. "Hop in girls." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom jumped into the attached wagon and put their helmets, as did Scootaloo. The three fillies then took off, trying to tail Filthy Rich without being seen.

To their surprise Filthy Rich's journey took him to a remote location near the outskirts of town. He stopped in front of a gate. The sign above it read _Ponyville Cemetery: The Final Resting Place for the Dearly Departed_. The CMC had never been to this place before. Filthy Rich pushed open the gate and went inside. The CMC were close behind. After a few minute of searching Filthy Rich stopped in front of a tombstone. The CMC didn't get a chance to see what was engraved on it as they were forced to hide behind a nearby tree to avoid detection.

"What's he doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked, shivering slightly "And why did it be a graveyard of all places?"

"Don't tell me you're scared." Scootaloo said.

"I'm not scared." Sweetie Belle said "It's just chilly around here, that's all."

"Sure, sure whatever." Scootaloo said.

"Shh, quiet girls or he'll hear us." Apple Bloom said "Now if you don't mind I think he's about to say something."

And she was right. Filthy Rich looked at the tombstone and said "If only I knew why you're still around. I can't keep this charade up for much longer. It's drivin' me to an early grave." He shed a few tears and then trotted away. The CMC emerged from behind the tree.

"What was he talking about? And what does he mean by charade?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I wanna know what's eating him." Scootaloo said "It takes a lot to make a grown stallion cry. Right Apple Bloom?" Apple Bloom didn't reply. "Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked, Apple Bloom said nothing. "Is something wrong Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"Look." was all Apple Bloom said. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle did so. What they saw shocked them.

There, engraved on the tombstone was an inscription, it read:

 _Diamond Dazzle Tiara_

 _A jewel taken before her time._

 _Born year 994 of Luna's banishment. Died year 3 of Luna's return._


	2. How It Happened

The CMC blinked. Surely their eyes were playing tricks on them. But when they looked again the words were still there.

But there was no way they could be true. Diamond Tiara was alive and well, her constant taunting of them was proof enough.

So then why exactly did this tombstone say she was dead? And for that matter just what was going on?

"This has got to be some sort of prank." Scootaloo said "Okay, Diamond Tiara very funny, you win. You can come out now." There was no reply. Scootaloo wasn't convinced "Look we're scared okay. You can come out and laugh at us. Make fun of us for falling for this." But again there was no reply.

"Come on Diamond Tiara, stop fooling around!" Sweetie Belle said "The joke's over. You don't have to hide from us any longer." Still there was nothing.

"This isn't funny anymore Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom shouted "You're gonna scare us half to death if you don't show yourself right now! I know you can hear us!" But even then there was nothing but silence. The CMC slowly began to realize that this wasn't a joke. And that could mean only one thing.

Diamond Tiara was dead and yet somehow the CMC had not been made aware of the fact. Now one might think that the CMC would be happy to learn that the filly who made their lives miserable was no longer around, but in reality they were a bit saddened. If only because even they felt Diamond Tiara didn't deserve to die young.

But if she was dead then how could she still be alive and kicking? And for that record how could she keep insulting them? Something was not right and one way or another the CMC were going to find out what that something was.

"Let's get out of this creepy place." Apple Bloom said

"Thank Celestia." Sweetie Belle said "For a moment there I thought I was going to wet myself in fright."

Normally Scootaloo would've made a fairly lighthearted jab at Sweetie Belle being afraid, but under the circumstances she was in no mood for jokes. And although she wouldn't admit it deep down she was a little bit frightened as well.

"Hold on a minute girls." Apple Bloom said "I just thought of somethin'."

"Can't it wait til we're out of here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sorry but it can't." Apple Bloom said "I think we should ask the pony who's in charge of diggin' these graves. That pony should be able to tell us if Diamond Tiara is actually dead."

"But where are we gonna find said pony?" Scootaloo asked.

"Perhaps we could start with that c-creepy house over there." Sweetie Belle shivered, pointing towards a lonely little run down house that sat on the spooky grounds.

"That's a great idea, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom said. The CMC wasted no time in making their way over to that house. To their surprise the door was open.

"Well guess we should go inside." Scootaloo said somewhat nervously. The three fillies did so, once inside they were surprised to discover that the house was actually much nicer on the inside. It still had something of a run down theme to it, but at least it was lit up.

But the wall color of faded gray and the various Nightmare Night like decorations made the place have a bit of a haunted house feel to it.

"Hey? What are you kids doing here?" a gruff voice asked. The CMC turned around and found themselves face to face with a very tall earth pony stallion. His coat was a greyish brown that matched the soil outside, his mane and tail were a ghostly white. And his cutie mark was two shovels in the shape of a crossbow.

"E-e-excuse us mister ..." Apple Bloom said.

"They call me Bones, Dread Bones to be precise." the stallion said "Now please answer my question."

"We had something we wanted to ask you." Scootaloo said, plucking up courage.

"Well be quick about it, kid!" Dread Bones said in his gruff voice "I'm very busy."

"You work here right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course I do." Dread Bones said "I'm the gravedigger. Why do you ask?"

"We were wonderin' if you could tell us about Diamond Tiara. Could you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well if it'll get you kids off my back I suppose so." Dread Bones said "What do you want to know about her?"

"Is she dead?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course she's dead!" Dread Bones replied "Anything else?"

"Do you know when she was buried?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You bet I do." Dread Bones said "She was buried about two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes." Dread Bones said "I must say her father seemed really upset. He didn't even show up to her burial or arrange a funeral for her. He just told me to bury her and that was it. Though he did pay a good amount for my time."

"But then why weren't we aware of this until now?" Scootaloo asked.

"I can't help you with that." Dread Bones said "As a gravedigger I don't get out and about much. Try asking somepony else."

"We'll do that I guess." Apple Bloom said.

"Good." Dread Bones said "Now beat it! I've got work to do!"

The CMC left the house and Dread Bones without further delay, They went back to where Scootaloo had parked her scooter and wagon, and they quickly took off.

"So where are we headed Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked as the CMC entered town.

"To get some answers of course!" Apple Bloom said.

"You mean we're going to confront Mr. Rich?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No." Apple Bloom said "At least not yet. We need proof."

"But where are we gonna find proof that Diamond Tiara is ... well you know." Scootaloo said "Especially on short notice."

"How about the library?" Sweetie Belle asked "Maybe Twilight will know something that we don't."

"We're not going to find what we're looking for there Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom said.

"So then where _are_ we going?" Scootaloo asked.

"Town hall sounds like a good place to start." Apple Bloom said "There should be something there that could help us. And if we can't find anything at the least we could find something that'll point us in the right direction."

"I guess that makes sense." Scootaloo said "What do you think Sweetie Belle?"

"I agree with Apple Bloom I guess." Sweetie Belle said.

"Then that settles it. Town hall it is." Apple Bloom said "Step on it, Scootaloo!"

"Hang onto your six, girls!" Scootaloo said as she began to speed up "Next stop, Town Hall!"

A minute later Scootaloo grinded to a halt outside town hall. "You okay girls?" she asked,

"We're fine." Apple Bloom said "Nice job, Scootaloo."

"Thanks." Scootaloo said as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hopped out of the wagon. After parking her scooter and wagon Scootaloo along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ventured inside town hall.

* * *

The elegance of the interior always amazed the fillies no matter how many times they came here. And this was no exception. But while they normally would've stopped and stared in awe at the splendor of the place that was not the case this time. They were here for one purpose and one purpose only. To find some sort of evidence that confirmed that Diamond Tiara was indeed fact dead.

"Well hello girls." a familiar voice said. It belonged to Mayor Mare's secretary and Ponyville's official timekeeper known as Time Turner. "What brings you here?"

"We were wonderin' if you had any information about Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom said "Do you?"

"Of course I have information about her." Time Turner said "But I can't just give it to everypony who wants it. Do you girls have a good reason for your request?"

"Um...well" Scootaloo stuttered, she really wasn't sure how she was going to explain everything to Time Turner. And if she did would he believe her?

"We just need to find out something about her for a school project." Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"A school project huh?" Time Turner said.

"Yes." Sweetie Belle said "It'll only be for a minute or two. We promise."

"Well I don't know." Time Turner said.

"Please?" Sweetie Belle pleaded, blasting Time Turner with her best set of puppy dog eyes. Time Turner couldn't resist the cuteness reflected in them.

"Oh alright." Time Turner said "I suppose I could let you girls look through her information. Just this once."

"Thank you Mister Time Turner." Sweetie Belle said "And don't worry, this will just be our little secret."

"Good." Time Turner said "Follow me." The CMC did so. Time Turner led them to the back of Town Hall where the archives were stored. "Now what sort of information about her were you looking for?" he asked.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about whether or not she's still alive." Apple Bloom said.

"Hm. I believe we may have something about that." Time Turner said "Give me a second." He began rummaging through one of the cabinets, pushing aside various papers. At last he emerged with a copy of _The Ponyville Express_. "This was printed just recently." he said and flipped through the pages until he stopped on one. This was the deaths section. "I believe this is what you're looking for." he said, pointing towards a spot near the bottom of the page.

The CMC looked at it, and gasped when they read the printed inscription.

 _Diamond Dazzle Tiara_

 _Age: 9 years old_

 _Diamond Dazzle Tiara died at her home yesterday due to complications from an unusually strong bout of the flu at approximately 6:39 P.M._

 _She was preceded in death by her mother Diamond Sparkle Tiara II for who she was named. And an unnamed stillborn daughter._

 _She is succeeded by her father Filthy Rich Tiara._

Any doubts the CMC may have had were erased the instant they finished reading that inscription.


	3. Confrontation

There it was, clear as day. There could be no doubting it now. Diamond Tiara really was dead, and somehow this had gone completely unnoticed until now.

"I know what you're all thinking." Time Turner said "You're thinking 'Why didn't we know about this sooner?'. Well from what little I know this was copied and delivered. But most ponies usually tend to hear about important deaths from word of mouth. And Filthy Rich said nothing."

"Why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't know the answer to that I'm afraid." Time Turner said "I believe it might be because he was distracted by his grief, but I can't be sure."

"Well thanks anyway." Sweetie Belle said "Is it alright if we borrow this for a little bit?"

"Normally I'd say no to anything from the archives." Time Turner said sternly "But considering we were only hanging onto this until we got an official death certificate I suppose there's no harm. Just make sure you bring it back."

"Will do, Mr. Time Turner." Scootaloo said.

"Is there anything else you girls need?" Time Turner asked.

"Nope. We're good." Scootaloo said.

"Glad to hear it." Time Turner said "And remember, if anyone asks I never showed you anything."

"We'll keep in that mind." Apple Bloom said as the fillies left town hall.

"There we go. Safe and secure." Scootaloo said as she stashed the newspaper in her saddle bag.

"So what do we do now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We go right to the source." Apple Bloom said.

"You don't mean" Sweetie Belle said

"I do." Apple Bloom said "We're going to have a little chit chat with Mr. Rich."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Considerin' how horrible he looked I don't think that will be a problem." Apple Bloom said, jumping into the wagon "Let's go Scootaloo!"

"Right!" Scootaloo said "Hang on tight!" And the CMC sped away. Their destination, the Tiara family mansion. Their goal, to confront Filthy Rich with the truth they had uncovered and demand an explanation. A simple and straightforward plan.

* * *

But they didn't get the chance to implement it. For on the way who should they run into? Why none other than Diamond Tiara of course.

This was even better for the CMC. Now they could ask their supposedly dead nemesis, and hopefully she would have the answers they needed. And perhaps they might even find a way to put things right, which would make Filthy Rich very happy.

"Don't you lame-o blank flanks ever watch where you're going?!" Diamond Tiara snapped "You could've killed me!"

"Oh I don't think that would've been possible." Scootaloo said.

"What are you talking about?!" Diamond Tiara asked.

"We couldn't have killed you even if we wanted to." Sweetie Belle said "Because we know the truth."

"The truth? What truth?! I'm not in the mood for games!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"We couldn't have killed you because you're already dead." Apple Bloom explained "As a matter of fact you've been dead for the past two weeks."

Diamond Tiara was silent for a moment, then as one might've expected she laughed. "I swear you blank flanks really had me going there for a moment." she said in between fits of laughs "But explain this to me, if I was already dead then why am I still alive?"

"We don't know the answer to that." Apple Bloom said.

"And that right there proves that you blank flanks are mistaken." Diamond Tiara said "It's not like you have anything that clearly states I'm dead."

"Funny you should mention that Diamond Tiara." Scootaloo said with a smirk "Because we actually do."

Diamond Tiara wasn't laughing anymore "Really?" she asked with a gulp.

"Oh yes." Scootaloo said, digging into her saddle bag and pulling out the copy of _The Ponyville Express_. She quickly flipped through the pages, stopping on the deaths section. "Right here!" she said, pointing towards the printed inscription of Diamond Tiara. "You can't deny that!"

"So, you know." Diamond Tiara said, her voice no longer had its usual snobby tone. It sounded much more serious.

"Indeed we do." Sweetie Belle said "And that can only mean one thing. You're a ghost!"

* * *

There was a pregnant silence as "Diamond Tiara" stood there, her mouth hanging wide open. The CMC didn't know what to think.

"I guess there's no point in trying to deny it." Diamond Tiara said "I **AM** a ghost. I never would've thought that you blank flanks would be the ones to figure it out though."

"Well now that we know who you are. why don't you tell us why you're hauntin' your dad?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I can't tell you that." Diamond Tiara said.

"Whatever it is we promise not to tell," Sweetie Belle said.

"No I mean it, I can't tell you." Diamond Tiara said.

"Nonsense." Scootaloo said.

"It's not nonsense. It's one of the rules of being a ghost." Diamond Tiara said "You can never tell anyone what you're doing or why you're haunting someone. If you do you are cursed to forever remain a ghost and never be allowed to move on to the afterlife."

"I don't see why that's so bad." Scootaloo said "You'd love to stay and make fun of us for being blank flanks. So why not tell us now and end this charade?"

"You clearly don't know me as well as you might think." Diamond Tiara said "I actually want to leave this world. I want to be able to move on, to finally be able to know peace. But my time is running out."

"What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We ghosts have a strict timeline to determine whether or not we're allowed to leave." Diamond Tiara explained "And it just so happens that the deadline for me is tomorrow night."

"So why didn't you tell us you were a ghost?" Apple Bloom asked "If you had then we could've helped you out."

"I didn't want to have to depend on you blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara said "But it looks like I have no other choice. You must find out why I'm still around by tomorrow night, or I'll be stuck as a ghost forever."

"I guess we can help you." Apple Bloom said "If only so we won't have to put up with your constant teasing."

"Good." Diamond Tiara said "Now leave here at once!"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Rule number one about being a ghost is that no one must see you when the moon rises." Diamond Tiara said "For that is when we transform."

"And let me guess, breakin' that rule means you can't leave this world right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes." Diamond Tiara said "Now shoo!" And the CMC did so.


	4. Seeking Answers

The CMC would've headed right over to the library to do some research on ghosts. But it was late, and they knew their families would be worried about them if they stayed out after dark. So, reluctantly they headed straight home, but they promised to meet up again first thing tomorrow.

And they did.

"Okay, we all know what we came here for right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yup." Scootaloo said "We need to find something that can tell us how ghosts work and when that deadline Diamond Tiara mentioned is."

"Well what if we can't find anything?" Sweetie Belle asked "What do we do then?"

"We'll just have to do what we were plannin' to do before we ran into Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom said "We confront Mr. Rich with the truth and get some answers."

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that." Sweetie Belle said "You saw how he looked yesterday. He's probably still distracted by grief."

"Well like it or not we'll do what we have to do." Apple Bloom said "Now we're wasting time. So if there aren't anymore objections I say we get started." And with that she knocked on the door of the Ponyville Golden Oak Library.

A few seconds later Twilight opened the door. "Oh hello girls." she said with a smile "What brings you here?"

"We were hoping to do some research." Scootaloo said.

"Research huh?" Twilight asked "Well come on inside and let me see if I can help you." The CMC didn't need to be told twice. As was usually the case the books were all neatly sorted on the shelves. There was not a single book out of place. That would hopefully make things easier. "So what are you interested in researching?" Twilight asked.

"Well actually, this is gonna sound strange but do you have any books about ghosts?" Apple Bloom asked.

Twilight seemed to be a tad bit puzzled by the question, but she maintained her composure. "Well I think I might have some." she said and promptly searched the shelves using her magic. She stopped every once in awhile to pull out a book from one of the shelves. Eventually she brought a stack of books down to the floor. "These were all the books I could find." she said.

"That's quite a lot of books." Scootaloo said.

"I know." Apple Bloom said "Say Twilight do you think you could help us narrow em down?"

"That depends." Twilight said "What area of ghosts are you intending to research?" she asked.

" _This is probably a long shot but we have to try._ " Sweetie Belle thought to herself, then she spoke up. "Any sort of books about ghost rules and ghost customs would be nice. If you have any."

"I think there might be one." Twilight said, picking up the books with her magic. "Let's take a look." She quickly read the titles and a few of the pages of each book. But at first each book she looked through was given a resounding "No." and placed back onto the shelf where it had been found.

For a moment the CMC were afraid that the library didn't have what they were looking for, and that they would be back to square one.

But at last Twilight found one. She carefully placed it on the ground. "This book is called _So You Wanna Be a Ghost?_. It's not exactly science fact, but it does contain information about some of the most common beliefs about ghosts." she explained "I'm not sure if this will help, but at least it's better than nothing right?"

"Right." Apple Bloom said "Thanks Twilight."

"You're welcome, girls." Twilight said "Now if you don't need anything else I have to be available to help any other ponies that might drop by. If you need help talk to Spike."

"Will do, Twilight." Apple Bloom said.

"Good." Twilight said "And if it isn't too much trouble please put the book back on the shelf when you're done."

* * *

The CMC promptly opened the book and began to speed read through it, looking for any sort of useful information. But for a long time the only information they found was what Diamond Tiara had already told them.

"There's gotta be somethin' in here that can help us." Apple Bloom said.

"I know but we've been through over half of the book already." Scootaloo said "I'm starting to think this might be a bust."

"We just have to keep looking." Sweetie Belle said "I have a feeling the answers we're looking for are right under our noses."

And she would turn out to be right. A moment later the CMC turned yet another page in the book. As they read through it they realized that they had found something they had not known before. "I think this is it girls." Apple Bloom said "It says here that the deadline for someone to find out why a ghost is around is midnight, exactly two weeks from the date of their death. And tonight it will be exactly two weeks since Diamond Tiara died, that's why the deadline is tonight."

"Well that's good and all but we still don't know why Diamond Tiara is still around." Scootaloo said.

"You're right." Apple Bloom said "But it also says here that usually a ghost haunts someone because that someone was very close to them. And usually that someone must be willin' to accept that the pony they loved is dead in order for the ghost to go away. That must be it!"

"What must be it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The reason why Diamond Tiara is hauntin' Mr. Rich. He hasn't yet accepted that Diamond Tiara is dead." Apple Bloom explained.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's simple." Apple Bloom said "We confront Filthy Rich, just like we were gonna do yesterday. We tell him we know the truth about Diamond Tiara. And then we help him to accept the fact that Diamond Tiara is dead. And we've solved the problem."

"Great." Scootaloo said "But before we go looking for Filthy Rich we're going to have to stop by my house."

"Why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Because I didn't bring that copy of _The Ponyville Express_ that lists her death with me." Scootaloo said.

"I see." Apple Bloom said "Well then we've got no time to waste! Let's get out there and make things right. Heck who knows? Maybe we'll even get our cutie marks for this."

"I'm just glad that this whole ghost thing is finally going to be over with." Sweetie Belle said "Ghosts give me the creeps."

* * *

The CMC promptly left the library after asking Twilight if it was okay for them to borrow the book for a little bit. Twilight was happy to oblige.

"Okay girls here's the game plan." Scootaloo said "First we'll stop by my house. Then we're gonna track down Filthy Rich."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Apple Bloom said "Let's go already!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Scootaloo said "Hang on tight, girls, I'm gonna go crazy fast!"


	5. Who You Gonna Call?

After leaving the library, the CMC wasted no time in asking for directions to the Tiara family house. The time had come for them to confront Filthy Rich with the truth and get some answers. Not to mention allow Diamond Tiara to finally move on.

Filthy Rich had not been expecting visitors, and he certainly was not expecting the CMC. But even in his current state Filthy Rich would never turn away guests. So with a bit of reluctance, he invited them inside.

"What brings you three here?" he asked reluctantly "It had better be good, I've got somethin' that really needs tendin' to."

"We know the truth about Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom said.

If Filthy Rich was shocked he showed no signs of it. "What are you talkin' about?" he asked.

"We know that Diamond Tiara is dead." Scootaloo said "We've even got evidence." And she showed him the copy of the _Ponyville Express_ with Diamond Tiara's death listed.

"So, you figured it out huh." Filthy Rich said "Well I don't suppose any of you know why she's still hangin' around."

"We do know that she's a ghost." Sweetie Belle explained "And we know that tonight is the last night before she remains here forever."

"And why is that important?" Filthy Rich asked "Maybe I don't want her to leave."

"Well Diamond Tiara does at least." Apple Bloom said "She told us so yesterday."

"Really?" Filthy Rich asked.

"Yup." Apple Bloom said "And we think we know why she hasn't left this world. We think it has somethin' to do with you."

"And what's that?" Filthy Rich asked.

"You obviously miss her." Apple Bloom said "You didn't want her to die."

"And because of that, Diamond Tiara came back." Scootaloo said "But now we can finally be rid of her, and life can go back to normal."

"But we won't do it if you'd rather have her stay in this world." Sweetie Belle said "It's up to you to decide."

Filthy Rich was silent for a very long time. The CMC began to grow worried, what if he said no? What would happen then?

"Uh, Mr. Rich?" Apple Bloom said.

"Yes?" Filthy Rich replied.

"Oh good." Apple Bloom said "Almost thought you'd zoned out there."

"Sorry about that." Filthy Rich said "This isn't an easy decision for me to make."

"Well do you have an answer?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not yet." Filthy Rich said "I think I'm goin' to need more time to decide. So why don't you girls come back here tonight?"

"I don't know." Scootaloo said "If we wait that long we might miss our deadline."

"Please!" Filthy Rich pleaded "I just need time to make up my mind. I promise I'm not tryin' to stall for time."

"But Mr. Rich" Apple Bloom said.

"We'll give you til tonight." Sweetie Belle interrupted "But no later."

"That's all I can ask for." Filthy Rich said "Now go!"

Reluctantly the CMC did so. Their plans currently on hold.

* * *

Filthy Rich sighed. " _Those kids. Why do they have to be so damn persistent? Out of all the ponies that could've found out it had to be them._ " he thought to himself. All the same he knew he had to make good on his promise. " _It's what 'She' would want._ " he thought.

Filthy Rich trotted over to a secret cabinet in his office. He had never shown anyone what was inside it. After quickly checking to make sure that no one was around he opened the cabinet. He pulled out a photo and looked at it, a tear forming in his eye as he did.

The photo showed a much younger looking Filthy Rich standing in front of his home. It had been taken back when Diamond Tiara was just a foal, still in diapers. The Filthy Rich in the photo was smiling as he cradled his infant daughter in his hooves. And from the looks of things she seemed to like it, because she was smiling too. Next to Filthy Rich stood a mare with a dark pink coat, an alternating gold and silver mane and tail, pure blue eyes, and a glimmering jewel cutie mark. But the most noticeable feature of all was the small silver tiara she wore atop her head. It was his wife, Diamond Sparkle Tiara.

That had been only a few years ago, yet it seemed like much longer to Filthy Rich. He remembered how not long after this photo his wife had suddenly and mysteriously died. Just like with Diamond Tiara the cause of death had been an unusually strong and sudden bout of the flu. The depression that followed hit Filthy Rich hard, and he aged rapidly as a result. On top of that for a long time he couldn't even bare to be near his daughter because of how much she reminded him of his wife.

This meant he missed out on a lot of key moments in Diamond Tiara's life. These events included her first words, her first steps, her potty training, and even a few of her birthdays. Heck everyone was surprised when he was around to see Diamond Tiara get her cutie mark. But things were never the same, he never once mentioned to Diamond Tiara that she had a mother. And he never felt comfortable being addressed as "dad" or "daddy".

He realized now how foolish he had been, so one would think that he would "accidentally" miss the deadline so Diamond Tiara wouldn't have to leave. But he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. Deep down he knew what he had to do. " _I just hope she'll forgive me for this._ " he thought to himself.

* * *

The CMC found it a little hard to come up with a believable excuse for slipping out after dark. Scootaloo especially wasn't sure her parents believed her when she told them they were "Spending the night at Filthy Rich's place." But when night fell the three of them were able to go out and meet up without much trouble.

"So this is it, huh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yup." Apple Bloom said "We're either going to free Diamond Tiara, or fail miserably."

"I doubt that's going to happen." Scootaloo said as the CMC approached Filthy Rich's house. "It'll just be a simple matter of finding Diamond Tiara and telling her the truth."

"Then what the hay are we waiting for?" Apple Bloom said "It's time to send Diamond Tiara packing." She promptly rang the doorbell.

"Ah, you're here." Filthy Rich said nervously.

"So have you made up your mind?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes." Filthy Rich said "I know this isn't easy, but I'm doin' what I think is right."

"I take it that means you're going to help us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes." Filthy Rich said "And don't worry, I made sure to check on Diamond Tiara earlier. She's still here."

"Lead the way!" Apple Bloom said "And be quick about it! We've only got until the clock strikes midnight!"

Filthy Rich lead the CMC up to Diamond Tiara's room. This was it, the moment of truth! Despite a voice in his head telling him to stop he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Diamond Tiara said.

"There are some ponies here to see you Diamond Tiara." Filthy Rich replied.

"Is it those blank flanks?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yes." Filthy Rich said "And they know the truth."

"We're here to help you, Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom said "Now let us in, or come out yourself."

"I can't." Diamond Tiara said.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Scootaloo asked.

"I just can't." Diamond Tiara said "I'm not suppose to explain it."

"You're transforming, aren't you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes." Diamond Tiara said "Just give me a few minutes and you should be able to see me. Be warned though, you might not like it."

"Whatever it is we can handle it." Apple Bloom said.

"We'll just see about that." Diamond Tiara said. A few minutes later she said "You can come in now." But her voice sounded different, it sounded more ominous and creepy. But that didn't discourage the CMC, or Filthy Rich.

* * *

The CMC were ill prepared for the sight that met their eyes. Diamond Tiara now had a rather pale white glow, her body seemed to be void of most color, and she seemed rather worse for the wear. In fact she almost looked like something straight out of a horror film.

"Well, I did warn you." Diamond Tiara said in her new voice "Now make it quick. I assume you three know the deadline."

"Yes." Apple Bloom said "And we know why you're still around."

"So what's the reason?" Diamond Tiara asked "I'm all ears."

"The reason why you came back is because Filthy Rich hasn't accepted the fact that you're gone." Sweetie Belle explained "He's still in a state of denial."

"So you know the problem." Diamond Tiara said "But what's the solution?"

"The solution?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes." Diamond Tiara said "I can't move on unless the problem is solved. So how are you supposed to solve the problem of my dad not accepting that I'm dead?"

"We didn't really think about that." Apple Bloom said.

"I knew you blank flanks would mess this up somehow." Diamond Tiara said "You'd better come up with a solution fast. I'm running out of time!"

"Don't you think we know that?!" Scootaloo asked.

"Doesn't hurt to remind you." Diamond Tiara said.

The CMC huddled together. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle said "Got any bright ideas, Apple Bloom?"

"There's one, though it's pretty obvious." Apple Bloom said "We get Mr. Rich to accept that Diamond Tiara is dead."

"But how are we going to do that?" Scootaloo asked.

Before Apple Bloom could reply Filthy Rich stepped forward. He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry I couldn't accept the fact that you were dead earlier, sweetie." he said.

Diamond Tiara was shocked "You never called me that." she said.

"Oh but I did." Filthy Rich said "Your mother and I used to call you that all the time when you were younger."

"I had a mother?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yes. And a siblin' you never got to meet. It was stillborn." Filthy Rich explained.

"Is this true?" Diamond Tiara asked, Filthy Rich nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this until now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Filthy Rich said "I could try to come up with some sort of excuse, but it wouldn't make things any better. I'm sorry I kept this information from you."

Diamond Tiara was silent for a moment. Then surprisingly enough despite being a ghost she began to shed tears. "Thank you, Daddy." she said "You and those blank flanks have set me free."

"Don't mention it. Literally." Scootaloo said, even though she knew that as a ghost Diamond Tiara couldn't mention it to anyone the CMC knew.

"I just have one question before I depart." Diamond Tiara said.

"What do you wish to know?" Filthy Rich asked.

"What was my mother like?" Diamond Tiara asked.

Filthy Rich smiled, all the while trying to hold back tears "She was a wonderful mare. Truly one of a kind." he said "And that's all I can tell you. You'll have all the time in the world now to get to know her. And make sure to tell her that I miss her very much, and that not a day goes by that I don't think of her."

"Will do, Daddy." Diamond Tiara said "Goodbye."

"Goodbye sweetie." Filthy Rich said, shedding manly tears "We'll meet again someday when my time is up. Don't forget to say hi to your mother for me."

"I won't." Diamond Tiara said, and with that she disappeared. Never to be seen again.

The CMC could hardly believe what they had just seen.

"Shockin', isn't it?" Filthy Rich said "Well at least now I'll finally know peace. Thanks for your help, girls."

"It was nothin' really." Apple Bloom said.

* * *

A few days later the news of Diamond Tiara's death finally came to light. Everyone was sad, but as Filthy Rich said "I know she's in a better place. Watchin' over all of us. And that she would want us to be happy and continue on with our lives."

But that didn't mean Filthy Rich still didn't pay his respects. The same held true for the CMC. They were saddened to lose someone that they had come to realize may not have been as bad as they had previously thought.

"We're all goin' to miss you, Diamond Tiara. And don't worry, we'll try our best to help Silver Spoon." Apple Bloom said, kneeling before the tombstone that now marked the new shared gravesite of all Tiara family members. Silver Spoon had been taking the news of Diamond Tiara's death pretty hard, and the CMC knew it would be up to them to help her cope.

"Wherever it is that ponies go after they die I hope it's a happy place for you." Sweetie Belle said, also kneeling.

"I'm not really all that good at this mushy stuff. But it's a pity you had to die so young." Scootaloo said "And one way or another life will never be the same without you." And she too kneeled before the tombstone.

A short time later Filthy Rich pulled the CMC aside to talk to them. "I can't thank you girls enough for what you did." he said.

"Oh shucks, it was nothin' really." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, I'm sure anypony in our horseshoes would've done the same." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's a pity we didn't get our ghostbusting cutie marks for that though." Scootaloo said.

"Funny you should mention ghost bustin'." Filthy Rich said "Because I think there could be more ghosts like Diamond Tiara out there. Waitin' in silence, hopin' for someone to set them free. And after your work in uncoverin' the truth about Diamond Tiara, I am convinced that you three are suited for the job."

"So what you're trying to say is?" Scootaloo asked. She, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle were confused.

"How would you all like to become ghost busters?" Filthy Rich asked "With my backin' I can provide you with everythin' you'll need. And you'll be makin' good money helping unfortunate souls find peace. Whaddya say?"

"We accept!" Apple Bloom said.

"Excellent." Filthy Rich said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Ghost Busters, Yay!" The CMC shouted all at once.


End file.
